


Theives of coins and candy

by Strawberry_panta_lord



Category: Humanstail
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay bros, KC being a mum, M/M, Multi, OC’S - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Phantom Theif AU, Ridley and ash are LEZBEANS!, Shu’s a beech (as always), ace loves donuts, detective Kai, emo boi kai, kestin but he’s a inventor, theives, we Stan Lacey, yes I did spend hours on this stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_panta_lord/pseuds/Strawberry_panta_lord
Summary: After years of the same old thing Kai finally meets his match with a new case, a case of a phantom theif and their organization called C.A.N.D.Y who have been going around stealing all sorts of things leaving behind nothing but riddles and messages. After 3 years of nothingness a strange spark of motivation finally comes through and the chase begins. But little does Kai know that this one mystery will lead to a lot more then it seems
Relationships: Kai/Shumazo
Kudos: 2





	Theives of coins and candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a phantom theif au of my original series humans tail, the main cast are all included. But one thing I should mention is in this au I changed somethings just for fun, I’ll list them right here
> 
> TK and rex are actually gay and not just bro’s  
> Kai is the main character  
> Different story, same past trauma  
> Ridley and ash are lesbians  
> Everyone’s personality’s are a bit changed  
> Aziel dosnt exist here (or does he)  
> Shu’s nonbinary  
> Kai is a bisexual disaster  
> Their all normal humans and not hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mystery begins, riddles are solved, and the first meeting takes place.

How would you feel if every day of your was the same boring routine? 

If every day was filled with the same emotions? 

Decent, sad, miserable, sad, bored, a bit happy, decent, Repeat. 

That my friend has been the routine of a boy for 5 years straight, and that boy is none other then Kai *last name*

Kai hoshiko, a 24 year old private investigator who only gets put up to some of the hardest cases, or more accuratelly the most paid cases. He’s solved murders, robbery’s, kidnappings, but most of the time it’s just petty divorced couples fighting over belongings 

And ever since he joined the agency his life has just been a blurry cycle of emotions 

That was untill 2 months ago when he came across a certain case that caught his eye

2 months ago

*knock knock*

As soon as the noise entered his ears, kais head shot up and immediately bursted from his bubble of thought and back into reality 

“Hey” a fairly tall blonde haired woman stood beside Kai’s desk, arms crossed and looking at him with piercing blue eyes

“Oh! Ridley didn’t see you there”

“Mhmmm” she rolled her eyes in annoyance 

“also you know your my boss right? You don’t need to knock if you don’t want to” 

“First off unlike a lot of people here I actually have some manners, and last time ash came up to you while you were thinking without knocking her shirt got drenched in coffee” ridley shot Kai a mean yet joking look

“Oh I forgot about that” Kai put a hand on his neck and turned his eyes away from the other, being a bit embarrassed from the memory of what happened

“It’s fine” she rolled her eyes once again

“Anyways what’d you need?” Kai May not know his boss like the back of his hand, but he knows her well enough to know that she wouldn’t come up to him during work hours just to chat

“There’s a case I wanna put you on”

“What kind? Homiecide, suicide, a kidnapping?” he may hate violence, but anything’s better then another petty couple with financial issues

“A theif”

^A theif? How long had it been since I last done one of those? usually the police are able to handle theives on their own, this one must be bad^.

“Hm a theif?” The dark haired boy stood up, now being more interested in the situation 

“Yup here” Ridley handed a file over to Kai 

“I group of thieves...”

“Mhm they call themselves the C.A.N.D.Y”

Kai looked over the given files, photos and information. According to the file they has been going around stealing things for 6 months now, and everwhere they go no evidence is left exept their signature logo that’s always spray painted somewhere near the crime scene. They also seem to dress up in ridiculous get ups and strange masks

“Is this really all the evidence we got?”

“Yup”

“Now I see why the police didn’t take this one...”

“Yeah we even tryed other investors but they all dropped the case after a month or so because there were no leads, and they all got fead up with their messages”

“Messages?”

“See” she lifeted her pale pale finger up to the case file, and pointed to one of the pictures. It was a wall with writeing on it

“Let’s roll the dice, the chase will soon begin :)” 

“They seem to leave riddles that apparently are clues to some of their next moves”

“It’s like they’ve scripted it all...” Kai internally rolled his eyes at the weird message

“But the really weird thing is the things they steal”

“What do you mean?”

“Look”

Kai read through one of files, facial expressions getting more and more confused 

“What even is this? One day their stealing one of the most expensive artifacts the country has, and the next their stealing things that coast less then my trip to the grocery store? (And Kai being the person he is, isnt a lot)“

“That’s What I mean, they’re no leads, no patterns, and barley any clues”

Kai put his hand on his chin in thought “this really is strange...”

“So are you up to the case?”

“What?” 

“I mean it’s your choice, you have other cases and if you don’t wanna do it we can just pass it on to somone else“

Kai thought for a moment, knowing there we’re plenty of other cases he could do that we’re just as difficult, and this wasn't nesecary either, He could just say no and walk away but something was intriguing about the whole ordeal. Who was this strange person? Why do they steal the things they steal? Why do they do the things they do?

“I’ll take the case”

Kai walked down back to his desk with a strange Skip in his step making his boots squeak a bit on the clean floor

“Finally your back, what boring crap did rids call you over for?”

“Oh Hey ash, And it was a case”

“Ugh was it the that old hag again? I swear she needs to fix her own problems it’s her fault she decided to marry Like 7 dudes and divorce all of them and your a detective not a lawyer”

“No actually it was a theif”

“A theif? Let me see”

Kai handed the case file over to his coworker

“Seems you have a phantom theif on your hands?”

“A phantom theif?”

“Mhm that’s what it seems like atlest...see right here they even say so themselves!” She pointed a photo of one of the wall messages saying ‘the phantom strikes again’ with a little angry cat face next to it

^A phantom theif. When was the last time I heard a word like that? And when was the last time I was so exited over a case? Well Nevermind that if I wanna solve this I should get to work right now^

And that is when the chase begun. As soon as the news got out that Kai was on the Candy case the race begun. it was like a treasure hunt, C.A.N.D.Y would leave clues and Kai would follow. But it wasn’t just Kai against the whole group in general it was more of a battle between him and the leader, byakko leader of Candy that was the name the public had given them. No one knew who or what they were, no one had seen their face behind the mask, nor heard their voice, all anyone had caught we’re 3 pictures, and the only thing you could tell from thease pictures is that they we’re sly, agile and had hair and skin that was white as snow. Every clue he found Kai would get more invested, and the closer he got the more fun the other seemed to be having. they were truly what you would call rivals. And for 2 months now both have been trying to win at this strange game.

till finally Kai achieved his first true lead

While investigating a crime scene Kai came across a spacific clue, since they we’re investigating art museum he suggested they inspect ever painting and so they did, and behind one of them laid a message written in what seemed to be rainbow colored pen.

“Diamonds, rubies, emarolds, amber, moonstone, and silver. The pride of the theives layer, and motive of their hearts.” “You have till Friday ;3”

According to the last clues this seemed to be some sort of riddle to uncover the location of the next heist. It may have taken a weekend of research, thinking, black coffee and no sleep but finally it clicked in the detectives messy head.

And as soon as it did he immediately got up and rushed to the agency. His boots making loud clunking noises as he ran down the sidewalk, black hair still a mess from not having time to brush it

“Diamonds, rubies, emarolds, amber, moonstone, silver. Take the first letter of each of them and what do you get? Dreams. And what place in the city has the word dreams in its name and keeps precious stones?

“The dreams and diamonds museum! Kai I think you cracked the code!” Merissa clapped her hands in excitement

“Good work Kai! We’ll start making preparations for Friday as soon as possible, till then I think you should rest, it’s gonna be a long night” Ridley gave Kai a strong pat on the back

“Wait you mean your actually going to try to catch them in person?” Ash raised a eye brow. One thing about Kai is that he dosen’t like being there to catch the culprits himself, he usually sits on the sidelines and let the police do the work for him.

“Of course he’s gonna come ash! Have you seen how hard hes been working on this case? Geez I haven’t seen him so invested in something in...well forever” the cheery receptionist fixed her big round glasses and gave off a soft chuckle

“Yeah it’s nice seeing kai actually enjoy himself for once” ash said then took a long sip from her coffee in attempt to hide her smile

Kai Scratched his neck and made a strange sort of embarrassed smile from all the positive comments

“I think your all forgotting that we’re talking about a theif here” Ridley crossed her arms and gave everyone in the room a judging look

“Geez rids don’t be such a buzzkill”

“First off I’m not a buzzkill, and second don’t call me rids”

“Whatever you say rids” Ash made a sly cat like smirk before taking another sip of her coffe

“Why you-“

“I swear you two are like a old married couple” Merissa said with a giggle 

“MERISSA!”

Kai laughed as well, thease were the only times that he actually enjoyed a bit, even though they we’re just work buddies and would never want to actually be friends with him outside of work they we’re fun to be around, Sometimes it feels nice to laugh.

“Ugh whatever, I have work to do. Ash get back to work and Kai you can head home for the day”

“Heyyy what does he get to leave!” 

“Because he did his job so why don’t you stop laying around and do yours“ Ridley bent down flicked ash’s forehead And left the room with a satisfyed sigh

Ash only crossed her arms and glared at the black haired detective sitting next to her

Kai simply nodded and left the room, trying not to laugh at his coworker for acting like a angry toddler

The car ride home was quite, even though there was music blasting it still felt quite

The only noises heard on the way up and into his apartment was the clunking of his boots, and the jingle of the keys unlocking the door

*creeeeeek*

The cold breeze and familiar scent of the apartment filled his head. Though it was nice it still felt emty

And so he hung up his coat set down his bag and walked down the short hallway to his room

The hallway didn’t have much, just some old pictures that his mother had given him since the last time she came to visit, she said “oh kai your house is so plain no one’s ever gonna visit your house if it looks like this” 

Honestly he didn’t pay mind to it at all he just mentallly rolled his eyes and took the picture’s, then hung them up as soon as she left so he wouldn’t forget and get lectured next time she came for one of her suprise visits 

Kai went on with his normal nightly routine, first he took a shower, but decided to skip dinner because he was too tired, after that usually he’d do some work and head to bed around 1 or 2 am, but you see Ridley sent him home early and it was only 5, that time before sunset where its not exactly daytime either. He didn’t feel like doing work or more like he didn’t have the motivation to do so, so instead he did what he always does in thease times, he laid on his bed faceing the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan go round and round, having the dim sunlight shine on his face. 

Everything felt numb.

Emty.

Cold.

And alone.

Everything seemed to slip away

The poor boy wished he could do something else, but the few people he could call friends wouldn't be able to be with him right now, they had their own things, and its not like they’d went to hang out with some boring detective loser right?...right?

The world seemed to stay this way, frozen in time, Kai didnt know how long I’d been, that was untill he heard a knock on his bedroom door

“Huh?”

A very tall boy opened the door and walked in, he had greenish grey eyes, messy Hair that reached down to his shoulders, scares all over any visisble skin, and wore a black shirt with a game logo on it, and faded blue jeans. it was his best friend scar

“Hey Kai, you awake? I brought some ramen”

“Oh hey scar”

“You really need to answer the door, I had to use the spare key for the what 6th time the week? And you weren’t answering any of my texts either so I assumed you fell asleep early or something”

“Oh yeah sorry about that” even though scar was talking to him he didn't make eye contact, he just continued stareing at the fan

Scar looked at the other for a moment untill speaking again

“It’s One of those days Huh”

“What?”

“Ya know those days, when all you do is stare at that god damn fan thinking about who knows what”

“Oh...I guess it is”

“Yeah, now c’mon I brought the spicy kind today and after we eat let’s play some video games or something does that sound good?“

“Sure why not”

And so the days passed, a little to fast it seemed, one by one, untill the day finally arrived. The day of the heist.

He stood there, in the cold smokey air, standing at enterance of the ‘dreams and diamonds museum’, face directed right at the door

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine“

“Well you better be”

Kai looked out for a moment, even though he spent a days preparing for this day he was still a bit nervous about the whole thing 

Scar saw the nervous look in his friends eye put a hand on his shoulder “Hey don’t worry about it, you and Ridley went over the plan a thousand times, not to mention you have you best friend as the security gaurd“

“Your right...” Kai took a deep sigh

“but its kinda anoying that i have to do double“

“What do you mean? Don’t you have ace?”

“That’s the point”

“HEY I CAN HEAR YOU“ ace yelled from the window of his police car

“He hasnt even gotton out of his car the whole time we've been here”

“Hey hey hey! Dont shit talk about me, I have my reasons for being in here, very professional reasons!“ he sad with a obviously guilty voice for donut pieces we’re flying out as he talked

“Sure....Anyways don’t sweat It Kai, I’m sure you’ll catch them, and if you dont there's always next time“

“Yeah but once I catch them it’s-“

“Hey guys riri’s here!” Ace said in a now much cheerful voice

The tall blonde stepped out of her car wearing a long grey coat and started to approach the two boys giveing the police a annoyed look as she passed his car

“Are you ready Kai?”

“Yeah, ready as ill ever be heheh...“

Kai walked up to the big brown doors and pushed them open, turning on his flashlight, and as soon as they were open they closed leaving him in complete darkness besides the flashlight and the slight glow of the desplay cases

*clonk clonk clonk clonk* The sound of his heavy boots echoed throughout museum

As he walked he replayed the plan in his mind

“First Kai will be walking into the building Alone, one thing we have been able to learn is Candy is that they almost never go to the same place all together, usually it’s just bayakko and maby 1 other who actually do the stealing part”

*clonk clonk clonk clonk*

“The museum is quite small and very well secured so there’s no way they’ll be able to enter and exit without kai being alerted”

*clonk clonk clonk clonk*

“Once he finds them, he’ll chase them up to the roof, we locked all the doors and any sort of exit so that’ll be the only way to escape”

*Clonk clonk clonk clonk clonk*

“And if he can get them there we win, Because by then we’ll have completely surrounded the area, Kai will have called us by then, they wont be able to escape”

*clonk clonk clo-*

*clink*

Kai Immediately shot his head up hearing the noise, It sounded like something small fell on the tile floor

Kai shined his flashlight everywhere in the room he possibly could until he found the object he was searching for

*clonk clonk clonk*

“Is this.....candy?”

Suddenly the sound of foot steps get clearer

They’re here

And so the game begun

Kai searching ever room left and right, and every time he finished inspecting one he’s heard a strange noise from another

Running and running, listening and listening, searching and searching

He hadn’t felt this much adrenaline rushing through his body since what felt like forever. Even though this was a serious matter it was somewhat...fun, and intriguing, and a part of him wished the chase would never end. But it did, the sounds suddenly came to a end, did they escape? How?

Kai ran around checking each room once again but there was nothing, so he took a deep sigh and decided to simply head back to where he began, Wait a while then tell everyone that no one ever came and that it was all just a scam, he didn’t want to tell eveyone that after all this time he’d failed....or thats what he thought The situation would be atlest

As he was heading back to the room he started at he passed a large room, it held some of the most valuable gems, and as he was passing out of the corner of his eye was a small white figure, opening one of the case‘s with some sort of gadget and reaching for the gem inside 

As soon as it came clear in his head, kai went back and rushed into the room, then pointing his flashlight at the figure

“HEY STOP RIGHT THERE”

the figure quickly looked at Kai and turned then back to the case, quickly grabbing the gem inside

And as soon as they got a hold of it, they kicked the display case over and stuffed the large gem inside a big sack-like bag then running away leaving Kai trying to sheild himself from the shattered glass flying around the room

As soon as the sound of glass breaking stopped he opened his to see the swishy cape making its way down the hall, and then instinctively taking off after it

The sound of rushing feet echoed through out the building

Soon the figure reached the staircase, basically flying up them

^right where i want you^

Kai pressed the transmitter behind his ear

“I’m on their tail heading to the roof right now hurry up!

*CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK*

the metal bars of the stairs raddled as both people rushed to the rooftop 

The rooftop door flinged open reveling the scene in full color, the sound of the bustling city, the chilly air filling their lungs, and and the colorful lights of the building around them, the whole thing would have been beautiful under different circumstances

“Wow That was fun! Your almost as fast as me, impressive.” The theif said now straighting they’re back a bit still faced away from the detective

“Your surrounded byakko”

“The public sure does think of strange names don’t they”

“Put down the bag and put your arms behind your head”

And supriseingly they did as he asked

“Now turn around”

“As you wiiiishhh” 

There they were face to face, well more like mask to face. This was the first time kai had ever gotton a good look at them, they wore a white suit with a long coat tail and a weirdly paderned tie, they also had a large black cape draped across their shoulders that had a dark pinkish purple color on the inside, they also had a small black top hat on their has, and of course their signature mask that had a strange looking smiley face design on it. The whole get up was colorful and dramatic yet also dim and mysterious, very strange to put it

Kai took a moment to take in the scene, he was now face to face with the person he’d been chaseing for 2 months, he had so much to ask and say, but only one blunt statement came out

“Your so...”

“Hm?”

“So...”

“Hmmmm?”

And before he could stop himself the first word that came to mind slipped out

“Short”

.....

“HEY ILL LET YOU KNOW THAT IM A WHOLE 6 - 1 FEET THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

“That’s 5” 

“WELL YOU DIDN’T NEED TO SAY IT OUT LOOUUD” The theif crossed their arms obviously offended by the whole argument 

this was probably the strangest conversation kai had ever had, anyone would think that the matter would be serious you know standing in the middle of the night on a rooftop face to face with the most skilled theif he’d ever encountered, but instead it was strange almost playful in a since

But once the theif saw the confusied expression on the detectives face they completely switched moods like they were simply changing pairs of shoes

“I have a question for you detective”

“What is it?”

“Why’d you come here alone?”

Kai didnt entirely know how to respond to this, he was expecting to catch the theif only exchanging a few sentences. He surely couldn’t tell them the plane that would be absurd, but he also couldn’t just not reply that would be suspicious so he said the with the first answer that went to mind

“I’m one of the best detectives in the agency, and there are police cars surrounding the area, there’s no escape”

“Reallyy...well have you took into consideration that maby....” even though he couldn’t see it he could feel a malicious smile creeping over the others face sending chills down his spine. “I have a gun right now and could shoot you any second?”

At the moment kai completely froze, of course they took into consideration that the theif could have some sort of weapon, but they we’re almost positive none of the organization used any, no one had ever been injured in the past cases, and the few witnesses they had said that none of them ever had any sort of weapon on them. Even thought he had a gun and taser of his own he hated violence and if they pulled out theirs first from this distance I’d be over for him.

so he did the only thing he could do, lie.

“o-our strongest forces will be here any minute so if you stoot me It’ll be double for you”

There was dead silence, nothing but both of them starring at eachother, untill the sound of insane laughter broke the tension like a knife 

“He..hehe...heheheheheHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA” The phantom theif was basically deflateing from laughter, clutching their stomach to not fall over

“H-hey whats so funny?”

“HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU FACE! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO FAINT OR SOMETHING!”

“H-hUh?” What is this? Why are they laughing? Are they taking any of this seriously at all?

“Geeeeez I was kiiiidding My organization has a no violence policy so you had no need to worry at all! Not to mention I would never shoot a bullet at your pretty little face”

Kai exhaled a breath of relief hopeing with all his being that what they said wasn’t a lie and slightly confused by the last Comment.

Then a reminder of what he was supposed to be doing popped back into kais head, he wasn’t supposed to be conversing with the phantom theif he was supposed to be capturing it! He mentally bashed himself for being so incredibly stupid untill taking a deep breath and faceing the theif once again.

“Well I’m sorry to say that we can’t chat anymore, your time is up“

“Awwww really but I wanted to talk moooree” they said with a weird childish sounding pout in their voice

“We can do that, in the interrogation room. Now come with me and we can do this the easy way, or I‘ll have to taze you and keep you from moveing until the police arrive.” And once again he lied, he was actually planning to simply pin them untill the police arrived, which wouldn’t be so hard considering the height and weight difference.

The theif sighed and shook their head, almost making the hat fall from on top of their head 

“I’m so sorry to say but I won’t be able to make that visit today, I have a tight schedule ya know? being the city’s 1 theif and all. So if you’ll Exuse me I’ll be off now“ they then swung the bag that held the jewels that were stolen over their shoulder and started calmly walking towards the edge of the roof.

“HEY!”

Kai took out a pair of handcuffs from his large coat pocket and sprinted as fast as he could towards the theif, and as soon as he got close enough he grasped the phantoms wrist

“Hm?”

“Bayakko You’re under Arrest.”

“Says who?”

^Well that’s not what i was expecting.^

And before he was able to respond the other lunged forward In one fast black and white blur of confusion

but before he knew it he was in a strange dance like position. He was holding the theifs wrist with one of his hands while the theif was bending him over leaving the only thing supporting him being the heel of 1 of his big blackish brown boots (for his other foot was a good 3 feet kicked off the ground) and the hand of the theif that was holding his other hand behind his back. Leaving them pressed up against eachother faces only inches away from eachother (if you don’t count the mask that is)

Kai was too shocked to speak, everything seemed to be in slow motion, it was like his brain had a short cercetid

Then the theif moved dangerously close to his ears, enough to be able to hear their heart beat and there’s no doubt they heard his as well

“Y’know your a terrible liar....”

The words seemed to travel down his ear and echo across his entire body, causing his breath to hitch and heart rate go wild.

“What you said back there about your strongest forces comeing, I knew that was a lie, and the part about tazeing? That was a lie too wasn’t it?”

Kai’s mind seemed to go numb, he couldn’t tell his left to right, up to down, everything was spinning. Why though? Was it out of fear or something else?

The phantom theif lifted their head looking at the much taller man who was some how bent over to their height, and despite having the mask Kai could basically see the sly smile form on their face

“Welp that’s it!”

The masked theif suddenly let go of Kai causing him to fall to the ground with a thump

“Ow-wha?” 

“I‘m teerrribley sorry but I must get going now” 

“W-WAIT!-“ He tried to move but then realized. In the middle of all the chaos the other had managed to slip the handcuffs out of his grasp and on to his own wrists leaving him tied up on the cold ground

theif once again picked up their bag of jewels and headed towards the edge of the roof, standing on the ledge then dramatically whipping around making their cape swish around to face Kai who was sitting on the floor, hands locked behind his back starring at the other with his mouth hung open, unable to process what the hell was even happening

“Well untill we meet again, so long detective!” They raised their hat off their head and bowed as if they were a actor who’d just finished a grand preformance. and without a sound stepped off the building and disappeared, Leaving Kai sitting on the roof dumbstruck with no sound exept the blowing of the cold fall air and the sound of his own breathing

He was about to mutter something but as if it was one que the roof door burst open and 6 police men (plus Ridley) came into to scene

“WE- kai?!” At once all the police men look down to were Kai was sitting 

Ridley pushed through the men and bent down to where Kai was

“Kai what happened here!?”

“They...they escaped...” Kai directing his eyes down to his boots not wanting to see the disappointment in his coworkers eyes

“How?”

“I-I don’t know at first I had it all under control and then....”

“I see, well why don’t we discuss this at the office, ithat should give you enough time to get your thoughts sorted out Right?”

“Yea..sounds good....”

“Good good...ACE GET OVER HERE AND UNDO THEASE HANDCUFFS! THE REST OF YOU SEARCH THE AREA!”

“y-yes ma’am!” All the officers started to spread our in a flash while ace came up to Kai and unlocked the cuffs

As soon as he was on his feet he rushed over to look down at where the phantom theif had jumped off, but when he looked down there was nothing. Not a single sign of anything, he stood there simply starring down into the alley bellow untill Ridley called for him once again

“Kai! We’re heading back now c’mon“

“Oh, comeing....”

He was about to close the door when he swore heard a noise comeing from the place he’d just been, but when he turned around there was once again nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WKDNWIDJWODJWK this was so much fun to write especially the roof scene omfg
> 
> Also Kai is a mood 😎✌️


End file.
